Imprinted?
by nessiejakelover1234
Summary: ( Chapter 1 is 12 years after Breaking Dawn, chapter 2-? is 6 years after. I will put a note if it changes from 6 years.) Did Jacob really really Imprint on Ness? Why would he make her sleep with Emmett? Why would he abuse her and their children? Why would he always drink? Why would he do drugs? Why would he hurt the one he "loves"? or does he love her? Does Emmett love Rose?
1. Chapter 1

((told 12 years after breaking dawn))

Chapter 1: Emmett and Renesmee

( Renesmee's POV)

"Emmett come on! We're gonna be late!," I yelled from the door. It wasn't like we never went out, I mean we did. Tonight though it was just different. For one thing we didn't have to take the twins since grandma and grandpa wanted to watch them.

"okay Nessie I'm coming! Chill your fangs," I heard his booming voice respond. He was just too funny! After all these years I still can't get past how I was passing up on the one who loved me most! Though to everyone's surprise, it wasn't Jake, yeah he did imprint, or so we thought. It still wasn't him though. It was my Uncle Emmett. He wasn't biologically related to me so it wasn't technically wrong. Rose wasn't happy at first, and Jake wasn't too thrilled. But things turned out just fine, or so we think anyway. They are expecting a baby girl so that was a good sign. However it didn't start out nearly as happy! It all started 6 years ago when I was 17 and ½ years young. So this is how it went down.


	2. Club Consequences

Chapter 2: Club Consequences

(( EMMETT'S POV))

"No you aren't driving back to the hotel drunk! Dog," I said yanking jakes keys away from him. There was no way I was gonna let him drive my niece back to the hotel, drunk!

She moaned, "Uncle Emmett, he only had 6," as if that would change my mind. She wasn't indestructible!

"I really don't care Renesmee!" I glared at her "wonderful" imprinter. God times have changed. He was just about as helpful as a brick. Well actually no scratch that, a brick would be very helpful, to knock him into next week. As if I Emmett Cullen needed one to do the joh. With that thought fresh in my head, I climbed into the car to drive, before I would act on it. I just had to take a quick glance at Nessie, big mistake for two reasons. 1, She was all over Jake. 2, she was just no doubt hands down more lovely than I remembered. It was probably just wedding jitters; after all she was engaged to the mutt. Unlucky for me when the dog knocked her up, her dad was in Italy with her mom visiting some old "friends." Jacob did formally ask me for her hand, don't go getting the wrong idea here, I only said yes cause she was pregnant! However the whole thing turned nuts, when the volturi started creating unknows. To this day it still isn't safe, but she wont know that unless it becomes a big problem, however Alice did foresee that some of us, one of us, would…..

"Hey Uncle Emmett, you wanna join Jakey and me for some food," as I heard this coming from the backseat I realized we were back at the hotel.

"Do they have blood," I could help but ask, she wrinkled her nose. She loved blood, but was very human around Jacob.

"No leech they don't, feel free to go jump into a burning building. You know it wouldn't really make any changes to the plans Ness and me have. All you are to me anyway is a…."

"JACOB EUMPHURIUM BLACK! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

" Don't worry about it Ness, he's just mutt," I said that? I was thinking something more along the lines of fuck off bastard, or she doesn't have to marry you mutt. But it was funny the way Ness yelled at him, it took him back a bit, " Also sure, I'll come, but just not eat."

"Wow bloodsucker. By your tone, you must have been dreaming about Rose in the shower," of course Jacob would think that, but wait since when where him and rose on a first name basis? Oh yeah since they had to work together to defend Ness. Blah blah blah. " Hey dog, at least I can get Rose in the shower with me," that should do it!

((Nessie's POV))

Ugh I swear! These two! My uncle and Jacob! Like having two 5 year olds. Damn! Oh well, I pulled Jake out of the car and into the Cafe'.

"Jake, lets just go on to our room, I've got a Vegas dream come true for you."

"Okay let's, honestly it stinks like bloodsucker in here."

"Jake, they are my family still, come on."

(( Emmett's POV))

And with that, Jacob pulled her away, my last chance to, to, to tell her. To let Ness know I don't think Jakes best for her right now. Mainly my last chance to see her, before she possibly gets pregnant again. The last 48 hours I have, to see her, before she becomes Mrs. Renesmee Black.


End file.
